Being the Boy Wonder's Girlfriend
by hisayswao
Summary: [Revised version of "Ever More So".] Riley Gingers is the Boy Wonder's girlfriend, and she's definitely got a story to tell. Being Dick's girlfriend isn't as easy as you think it is; in fact, it's the exact opposite! Avoiding letting Bruce know, dealing with long nights of fear that he could be hurt or dead, the list goes on. But things only get worse. ON HIATUS.
1. Prologue

**Being The Boy Wonder's Girlfriend **Prologue

* * *

Living in a dangerous city such as Gotham isn't very simple nor is it an easy accomplishment. Not only is there insane wack jobs running amok the city, there is also gangs, bullies at nearly every school I can name, and these two "mysterious" vigilantes who run around, stopping these aforementioned dangers.

To me, these vigilantes are not so mysterious since I know one of them - personally. I believe you've heard of the Dynamic Duo, Batman and Robin, right? Yeah, well, Robin is kind of my boyfriend. He's the notorious mathematical genius and Bruce Wayne's adopted son, Richard "Dick" Grayson. We met exactly one year and four months ago when he save me from Scarecrow. I was walking around the city with my best friend when Scarecrow randomly attacked Gotham and infected everyone with his fear toxin, and Ever and I were part of the poor people. I don't remember Ever's fear or reaction, but I remember I was screaming bloody murder as these spiders emerged from my skin and climbed up me.

I also remember being forced down on the ground and something pressed against my mouth. The spiders disappeared, and I saw staring into masked eyes. My heart was racing, my chest was heaving, it was hard to breathe, and I was numb everywhere. His lips were pursed in a worried scowl, but when he saw that I was cured, he grinned.

"You okay there?" He asked, chuckling.

"Aside from spiders coming out my skin, yeah, fine," I replied breathlessly. That earned me a laugh out of him along with a wince.

"Good to know. Anyway, your friend is over there," he pointed to Ever yelling my name and searching worriedly. "Stay safe, alright?"

I snorted and opened my mouth to retort when he placed a hand on my shoulder and looked me dead in the eyes. My breath hitched as a blush covered my cheeks. He noticed, much to my chagrin, and he grinned cockily.

"Don't fall in love with me, sweetheart," he taunted, poking my nose. "You'll regret it in the end."

I'll tell you this: when I first met him, my initial opinion on him was that he was a cocky prick. But of course he started to pay me visits that were full of teasing, laughter, and friendship, and it changed. I was shocked that his alter ego even came up to me and started to hang out with me. Barbara Gordon was glaring at me until I confronted her about it. After that, we became the best of friends, I guess. However, Ever started to get distant from me, ditching me, giving me the occasional calls. It sucked.

I couldn't figure out what I did wrong. Dick assured me it wasn't me, but when I sent him a questioning look, he only looked upset and concerned. I still don't know why to this very day why he looked so concerned. How we started dating? I don't know. He just sprung it up on me when Barbara, Dick, and I were hanging out. I, without thinking, said yes. I looked at Dick as a brother and best friend, but when we started dating, I began to look at him in a different way.

He's very handsome and popular. His hair is the darkest shade of black and messy, his eyes are the iciest sky blue ever, the sun is nothing compared to his smile, his body is toned and lanky, he's tall and average weight, and he's easygoing, friendly, carefree, and intelligent. Dick is the whole package. Why he chose me? It might as well be one of the seven mysteries. I still don't understand why.

Despite the occasional fangirl thoughts, being the girlfriend to a superhero is not as fun as it seems. There are times when you stay up until dawn, worrying if he's okay and not get any sleep. There are times when you are on a date and he gets called in for a mission. There are times when he doesn't respond to any of your messages and you freak out because he might be hurt or, even worse, dead.

It has its perks, but most of the time, I worry the crap out of me when that kind of stuff happens. I love Dick and all, but sometimes, I put myself on a roller coaster for that boy. But in the end, it is worth it all that. Apparently, aside from a few selected people, I'm the only one who actually knows about his identity at school. I can't even tell my best friend, Ever Garcia, who is extremely hard to hide secrets from.

Ever Garcia is an Hispanic British from London who moved here to Gotham a couple years back. We were both nine at the time we met each other. She's open-minded, sincere, caring, wild, crazy, a chatterbox, and a social butterfly. Compared to me, Ever is the one who is able to make any friends. She's extremely beautiful as well with her sun-kissed tan skin, big, wide cocoa hazel eyes, a mole below her chin at the right spot, silky dark brown hair, crimson red lips, pearly whites, sharp nose, and tall height. Ever can seduce any guy and get him.

Me? I'm a cynical, sensitive, and bullied fifteen-year-old girl who is known to be the girlfriend of Dick Grayson and best friend of Ever Garcia. I have stringy, wavy and curly dark red brown hair, too big blue-green eyes, short for my age, AND A BIT UNDERWEIGHT. I'M NOT OVERWEIGHT, JERKFACES! THERE'S A DIFFERENCE BETWEEN BEING THIN AND THICK.

Anyway, I'm Riley Gingers, and this is my story.

* * *

**Author's Note: **Hello, everyone. This is Destiny, originally Shaping My Destiny, but now hisayswao. I decided to put this at the bottom, so you'll read it. Anyway, as you can tell, this is _Ever More So_ but **revised. **My plan to link everyone to revised version failed, and so I finally got to posting it on here. You'll notice that a lot of things are different, i.e Riley and Dick are already dating and the title (it seemed much better). As the story progresses, you'll see Dick's transformation into Nightwing and the joining of Batgirl and the others.

I'm still deciding if I should make Riley get kidnapped by Queen Bee. Hmm... not sure, I might though. I'll cross that bridge when I get to it. Anyway, thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy the revised version of _Ever More So_.


	2. Chapter One

**Being The Boy Wonder's Girlfriend **Chapter One

* * *

Today's weather could be considered an omen. Well, actually, the last past week weather could be. It's been storming like crazy with thunder and lightning and raining cats and dogs. I like this kind of weather to be honest, but when it's _this_ crazy, I'd rather sit home, drink hot chocolate and survive on Campbell's chicken noodle soup because this is ridiculous. Usually, on days like this, Ever and I take the bus home, but unfortunately for me, Ever scored a date with a really cute senior so she ditched me for him. Dick is on a mission somewhere across the world, and I'm stuck here with the merciless paws of his school admirers.

Yes, I'm bullied by his admirers. Not Robin's, Dick's. I am bullied by my boyfriend's citizen identity admirers. Ever usually argues with me to tell him, but I always refuse to because he already has enough to worry about. That, and I can take care of myself. Not really. I just stand there in the rain since they shoved me out of my seat, letting them talk down at me, throw stuff at me, and everything, and wait patiently until the bus gets here or my ride home.

You should have seen my face when the long, sleek black limo strolled up, and I was staring into the calm, wise eyes of Alfred Pennyworth.

"Good afternoon, Miss Riley," he addressed, stepping out of the limo with a black umbrella and hovering it above my already soaked person. "Please, do get in the car. Master Richard told me to come pick you up and rescue you from those bullies."

First of all, Alfred was the only person who could put with Batman and Robin, both alter and citizen. Second, Alfred is my favorite person in the whole world, excluding Dick from the list, because he's Alfred. Third, I feel stupid that I've been trying to hide the fact that I'm bullied from Dick, only to find out that he does know. Without hesitation, I slipped into the limo, and Alfred drove off.

"So Dick knows about them?" I croaked sheepishly, clearing my throat.

"He has for quite a while now but has been waiting on you to tell him about yourself," Alfred stated. "Obviously, you didn't, so he decided to make his move."

"Oh." I looked down at my drenched shoes guilty. Of course Dick would know! He was raised by the world's greatest detective after all. "So - what is he going to do about it?"

"Master Dick loves you. So he will do what he must to ensure your safety from bullies, gangs, or anything that threatens your life."

"Alfred, is it that obvious?"

"To me, yes. My old mind is much sharper than it seems. Master Bruce, on the other hand, is catching out slowly. I advise you two to be careful which is why Master Dick invited Barbara Gordon over with extra set of clothes for you so nothing suspicious is going on."

I smiled weakly, looking at the looming Wayne Mansion. "He really goes far just for me."

"Love makes you want to do anything for your loved one, Miss Riley. The love you and Master Dick mutually share may not be a normal one by all means, but it still is love."

I grinned at Alfred, who gave me a small smile in return, and I nearly jumped out of the limo when it parked, choosing to calm my nerves before getting out and joining Alfred in climbing up the steps.

"Alfred, I want to say thank you for those words," I beamed. "I will for sure remember them."

"You're welcome, Miss Riley. I do what I must to protect the sanity of those two, and you just happen to be the only thing keeping one of them sane and keeping one of them sane keeps the other sane. It's all a chain reaction," Alfred sighed jokingly.

I nodded. "Of course! But I don't think it's just that, Alfred. I'm pretty sure your cookies fit somewhere in that equation," I giggled.

Alfred chuckled, smiling, and we entered the mansion, its warmth wrapping around and engulfing me. Alfred strolled upstairs, knocking twice and then a fourth time on a door, and then Dick came charging down the stairs, looking worried and happy at the same time.

When he reached me, his lanky arms coiled around me, and he twirled me in the air. I giggled like a child, and he gained a devious glint in his baby blue pools. He had a white towel in his hand.

"You have something right here, Riley," he said, but his grin said otherwise. I raised an eyebrow, touching my face as I try to find it, frowning.

"Really? Where?"

I felt around my face, falling for his trick, and he took the towel to block our faces and kissed me on the lips slowly. I smiled into the kiss, placing my hands on his cheeks and caressing them. He pulled away just enough to allow his minty, chocolate breath fan across my face.

"Right there," he rumbled, voice husky.

I giggled, and he grinned. Yup, our love may not be normal, but it's still love and it still feels amazing.


End file.
